


New Beginnings

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Basically me figuring their dynamic out but enjoy it anyway, Cuddles, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Minor Jacob/Queenie, Modern Era, Romance, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Newt and Tina on a Saturday morning.





	New Beginnings

"Tina... Tina my love, wake up." Newt said, using the tone of voice he used to coax his creatures of his wife.

Tina didn't say anything, she simply snuggled further down the bed.

Newt smiled, and made his way downstairs, and made his wife a cup of tea.

"Tina! Cuppa for you!" He called.

Within seconds, he heard her feet hit the floor. "Coming!" She called.

Newt smiled, and checked his phone.

It was a Saturday morning, and neither of them were working.

After everything in America, with Grindelwald, the couple had moved to America-as well as Jacob and Queenie, who were working out their issues.

Tina made her way into the room, taking the cup off the counter and taking a sip. "Thank you, dear."

"My pleasure." He smiled, pecking her on the lips.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." Newt responded, switching his phone on.

Tina sat at the kitchen table, scrolling through her Instagram feed. "Huh. Queenie and Jacob are on a breakfast date."

"Oh, he was telling me about that last night." Newt said, sitting next to her. "And the reason why we didn't tell you is because she'd read your thoughts, he's better at hiding secrets from her than you are."

Tina rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it-I tried to surprise her with tickets to see the Spice Girls for her 25th. She guessed as soon as I'd booked tickets. Also, they were rubbish. Still, we went to the Crooked Broom  and got drunk. Very drunk. All I can remember from that night is trying to flirt with a goblin."

Newt burst into laughter. "You, drunk?"

"Yeah! That was the only time." Tina blushed.

Never had you down as the type, I've only been tipsy.” Responded her husband.

“It was a very hazy night. Never again.” Shuddered Tina.

He chuckled. “I'd have liked to have been a fly on the wall. Breakfast?”

“Mmm.” Tina hummed. “Cheerios.”

“How did I guess?” He smiled.

Whilst Tina generally opted for cereal; Newt preferred toast himself, specifically with peanut butter on it.”

Tina took her bowl of cereal into the living room, and switched on the TV, flipping through the channels until she found a rerun of ER, one of her favourite shows which she'd fangirled over during her younger  years. She also loved to watch Doctor Who, and her favourite Doctor was David Tennant.

Newt was a fan of David Attenborough documentaries and Marvel movies, and although her comic book knowledge was sketchy at best , she enjoyed going to see the films with him.

They'd married just before war broke out, the ceremony had been quick and at MACUSA-they'd thought about having another ceremony, but after all everyone that they loved had been there so that was what mattered.

"Oh, this again?" Newt said as he entered the room. "Wait, I haven't seen this episode before." He frowned, sitting next to her.

"Mmm." Tina agreed through a mouthful of cereal.

The couple chatted, content in each other's company.

When they'd finished, Tina lit the fire and retrieved the duvet from upstairs as it had gotten a little cold, and wrapped it around the two of them.

"This is cosy." Newt said happily, wrapping his arms around her.

"Mm." Tina nodded, snuggling into him. "Have you fed everyone?"

"Yes, I went into the case before you awoke. You're working yourself silly, love."

"I'm aware of that. It's the only job I can get over here, what with Queenie doing what she did and I'm with No-Majes. All darn day. At least you get to teach at Hogwarts, you lucky thing."

Newt nodded. "Yeah... I went into the forest the other day after work, and saw some Thestrals. There's quite a few, mostly baby ones."

"Oh." Tina responded, pecking him on the cheek. She worked as a secetary at a doctor's surgery, and despite casting every protection spell known to man, she still got sick about every 6 weeks.

"Queenie got out of Grindelwald's clutches herself, as soon as she's ready to talk about what she's seen and the Ministry have talked to her, Hogwarts will be clamouring for a new DADA teacher-she'll be the top of the list."

"Well, being a Legilimens will definitely help her if she decides to go down that path. She's got more about her than people realise, especially Grindelwald." Tina grinned. "I'm so proud of her, Newt. She overcame the odds and outwitted us all, even me. I felt so betrayed, but all along she was playing along with him, getting information which helped us to bring him down."

"Me too." Newt agreed. "Tina..?"

"Yeah?" She asked, eyeing him slightly suspiciously.

"There's an opening for a new charms teacher at Hogwarts. I've recommended you to Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall, you have an interview at 10 on Saturday morning. Silent magic is becoming more and more common these days, and you're very skilled at it."

"Really?" Tina asked, a smile on her face. "You're kidding?"

"Totally serious." Newt reassured his wife. "I think that you're a shoo in, but I'm biased."

"Thank you, I'm going crazy at that place." Tina said, and gave him a kiss. "Well," She held up her empty tea cup. "Here's to new beginnings."

"New beginnings." Newt chuckled, tapping his own empty cup against hers.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think that this has a potential for a prequel... Thoughts? If you leave a review I'll love you as much as a Niffler loves gold! :-)


End file.
